Secrets
by TASAKAPEOTKAUU
Summary: A girl comes to Tulsa with secrets from the past and an offer for the future. Harry Potter/Outsiders Crossover
1. The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or one but Michaela at this point. Authors not: These are the same chapters as before I just found that I posted them on the same page and that I got a review already. Go Roxy!!! I was really pleased and surprised that it wasn't somebody I knew. Yay go me too. I'm not going to be one of those people that only gets people who know them to review. Not that I don't want my small slightly obsessed group of friends to flame me mercilessly. I mean that's kinda what we do. And Roxy, of course I can't let Johnny die. I love him too much.  
  
  
  
Chapter one: The Mysterious Girl  
  
The girl walked into the ICU ward in Tulsa, Oklahoma's Hospital. She was immediately stopped by a middle aged nurse that said only family and close friends were allowed in that particular wing of the hospital. "I am family" she replied softly by firmly. "What's your name and where are you going?" asked the nurse. "Michaela Potter, I'm here to see Johnny Cade in room 513. Can you tell him I'm here?" The nurse nodded and strode towards the room but before she had taken three steps Michaela stopped her. "Oh and if he doesn't know me that's ok, I wouldn't expect him to. He hasn't seen me in nearly 16 years." The last thing the nurse saw before she entered the room was the sad, bittersweet half smile on Michaela's face that didn't quite reach her blank horror filled eyes.  
  
  
  
Kinda Short I know but I had to put in a cliff hanger. It just looked fun. 


	2. Ohhh, A Plot Twist

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter one. Authors Notes: I'm just slightly insane. Really it's my friends Leah, Lisa, and Rachel's faults. If you read Leah's Story under the name The Big Crazy Insano called The Adventures of Spiffy Spam Cake, you'll know what I mean.  
  
Chapter Two: Ohhh, A Plot Twist  
  
The nurse had just come out and said to Michaela that she had been right, (no surprise there) Johnny hadn't recognized her name but her would see her anyways. Michaela tried to appear calm as she thanked the woman but it was a loosing battle. Her insides just wouldn't cooperate. Her nerves were writhing. "I've searched and waited for four years and now, when I'm this close I'm having second thoughts! I can't believe it. No, I'd never forgive myself if I didn't see him. I have to at least find out for myself if my search is over, if all of my effort wasn't for nothing." With these thought firmly implanted in the front of her mind she walked quietly into the room.  
  
As soon as she entered a number of aromas assailed her. Most of them were medical fluids, what could be classified as normal "hospital smells", but the rest could be fondly identified my most as "old people smell". Michaela strongly suspected the room had been host to more than a few senior citizens in the past. But none of that mattered when she saw the teenage boy covered in third degree burns on the hospital bed? It was really more of a metal frame with strips of canvas material attached across to make what looked like a cot. The boy himself looked a lot like Michaela. He had jet-black hair and fair skin (at least where it wasn't burnt). The only thing really different was his eyes, they were sapphire blue where as she had emerald green ones. He really would have been quite handsome if not for three things. 1) (this is a couple reasons rolled into one) He looked like whoever he was staying with didn't treat him right. He had an old scar about an inch and a half that ran down his right cheekbone. "I'll deal with that later" she thought rather angry that anyone would dare to treat him that badly. 2) He was strapped to a hospital bed covered in red flaky burn skin. And 3) He was her brother. Sisters just don't think their brothers are handsome; it's like a rule. She was sure of it now it was Shea. After four exhausting years of finding nothing and endless disappointment she had found him. And now she was torn between wanting to throw her arms around him and laugh happily or cry. "I didn't come all this way to find him just to loose him again" she thought. All of these thoughts were completed in the time it takes to blink a few times, so Johnny didn't notice anything. He had in fact only just turned his head to a more comfortable position with what looked like a lot of effort and more than a little discomfort. Michaela was guessing he was just taking in her appearance, her waist length slightly curly jet hair, green eyes, black leather pants and lace up emerald green peasant top when a look of pure shock registered on his face. "He probably saw how alike we look," she thought wryly. "Who are you?" he asked. Michaela had been preparing her answer since she started searching, but even so she thought on her reply a moment before responding. She even laughingly considered saying "I'm the ghost of Christmas past" just to see what kind of reaction she would get, but almost immediately returned to the seriousness of the situation. She chose to say instead "I'm your sister" although to her it sounded either a bit too dramatic, too much like Darth Vader's famous line, or both. "But what's done is done and what's said is said" she thought.  
  
Sorry for the long chapter I didn't know how to brake it off. 


	3. Interesting Twists

Disclaimer: I only own Michaela as of yet and of course the plot, which you'll get to VERY soon.  
  
Authors Note: This is kind of an apology for reposting the first two chapters. I'm sorry to those of you who are reading it. As of yet I only know of one because I haven't opened up my e-mail or checked the review number. Then there are those people that don't review. Anyway enjoy.  
  
Chapter Three: Her Story  
  
"You're my what?" Johnny asked. He was obviously in a bit of shock, but who wouldn't be? "I'm your sister" repeated Michaela. Again her words got her only a blank, shocked, and slightly disbelieving look from the one they were directed at.  
  
Michaela sighed. She had been falsely hoping he would accept her words without question or explanation. She wasn't very good at keeping her reasoning short or her thought processes from wandering, and she really didn't want to pull an all nighter telling her life story. So this time she promised herself she'd keep the side-tracking and/or just plain rambling to the bare minimum. Plus she was faintly worried that too much shock and stress would send him into a fit or cause him to faint. She had discovered in the past that injured people tended to be more susceptible to these kinds of things. Michaela had just decided on a minimum risk course of action when six guys barged into the room, followed closely by the nurse demanding to know who Michaela was and what was going on. They were all talking at the same time so their words were so jumbled only the concept got across; they wanted to know "what the hell" she was doing there. This continued until Michaela having had enough, yelled one loud attention grabbing "HEY!!!" and then politely asked the nurse to step out of the room. She and the guys had to talk alone. "Oh this is gonna be fun" she thought sarcastically. First, Johnny introduced everyone to Michaela, well sorta, so she didn't have to say hey you and have all seven heads in the room turn towards her. Then the room got quiet when the tough guy who had been introduced as Dally walked over to Johnny. "Who is she?" he asked "Is she bothering you?" He looked like he'd be more than happy to escort Michaela out from the look on his face that could easily have been described as "decidedly twisted" or "eager". "She claims to be my sister." Johnny said hoarsely "and I believe she was about to explain something to me when you guys came in." He looked imploringly at Michaela who nodded, and with his eyes he told her it was ok to say whatever it was she had to in front of the guys. The others were vaguely aware of this and a bit surprised by the level of familiarity between the two already. Michaela nodded again and started talking, telling them her story from that fateful night nearly sixteen years ago.  
  
******************************** Flashback ******************************  
  
"It all started in a place called Godric's Hollow in the dead of night almost sixteen years ago. My twin Harry and I were barely a year and a half old and our younger brother Shea not even year. Mom was reading to us. It was something way over our heads; a muggle story, something about a princess in hiding, a curse, and a spinning wheel. Dad was helping her put us to be when the front door burst open. He rushed in that direction yelling at mom to take us and go. She refused and chose to protect us instead. She wouldn't leave dad. "The dark Lord Voldemort was here and he meant for our whole family to die. He hated our family. We were the Potters and one of the strongest families supporting Albus Dumbledore, the only man he feared. Dumbledore was the new headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the only thing that stood between Voldemort and controlling both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. The way he saw it, the only way to weaken Dumbledore was to get rid of as many of his followers as possible. "He killed our parents and then he came for us. He tried to kill us too. But Mom and Dad had died so that we could live and when he tried to curse us it backfired on him. He became nothing more than an insidious memory. He no longer had a body and he wasn't strong enough to make himself a new one yet so he fled, already searching for ways to get his powers back so he could try to kill us again. It was no longer because he wanted to weaken Dumbledore, although he still wanted to rule. Now it was for revenge, he wanted us out of the way because he was afraid of our power and for what we had done to him. We had delivered him a humiliating blow, one that is still talked about. "He didn't die without causing some damage though. "The house was burning from misfired curses, both from our parent and the Dark Lord, and because we didn't know any better we started crawling through the house. Harry took toddler steps over to table and sat down by one of the 'big' chairs. I wandered over to one of the closets and started playing with mom's shoes and you sat down right where mom had left you and started playing with your toys. None of us could perceive at the time how different our lives were going to be." She was suddenly talking directly to Johnny instead of staring at an invisible point on the wall in back of everyone else. Her eyes were focused on Johnny's. "I didn't saw clearly what they looked like, but suddenly a man and woman came in took one glance around, saw Mom and Dad sprawled on the floor and took you away. Then, not five minutes later a huge man with a tangled mass of black hair came in and took Harry. Now I was all alone. "The smoke got really bad and I started to cry because I couldn't breathe. I think I passed out. "When I woke up I was in an orphanage where I spent the next four and a half years, when I wasn't in a foster home. I had eight of those total but they all ended badly. I either wasn't what the couple was looking for in a little girl, I freaked them out with all of the weird things that seemed to happen around me, or more likely I acted up because I didn't want to live with them. "I was having dreams of life back home. Just little flashes but I knew what they were all the same. I shouldn't have remembered how my life was when I was that young. I was having nightmares of when Mom and Dad died. I could hear Mom scream and high cruel, cold, laughter. I heard her say, "No! Spare my children". I'd see a flash of green light from the other room and then I'd wake up. I'd be panting and drenched in sweat. "No one came to see if I was ok, ever. I never got close to either the other kids or the counselors in the orphanage. No one wanted to get close to the "outsider" or the "devil child". I wasn't treated very well and when they did admit to noticing me they'd just poke fun. I had to hide from the other children. When that happened the "un natural occurrences" happened. "Enough of that though. Those times are over for me. I thought they were over for all of us. "Then one day an old man came in with a severe looking woman. I remember thinking that this was strangest looking couple I'd ever seen. The man had snow white hair and beard, both long enough to tuck into his belt and twinkling blue eyes. The Woman had her hair up in the tightest bun I'd ever seen and square rimmed glasses. Stranger to me was what they wore. The man was wearing midnight blue robes and a pointy hat and the woman was wearing black robes with designs on the sleeves. "To my surprise they spotted me and immediately asked to adopt me. They didn't even look at the other children or ask anything about me. It was almost like they knew who they were looking for and what I was. Even stranger to me was that I found I trusted them and wanted them to adopt me. I wanted to go with them. I wanted it with every part of my being. I was leaving the orphanage for good this time!!! "They took me in a car that they called a muggle vehicle to a pub that was apparently invisible to non magical folk. Looking back now though I believe the only reason we rode in the car was they didn't want to traumatize me this early on by introducing me to floo powder. Anyway, the pub was called the Leaky Cauldron and behind it there was an alley that led into Diagon Alley. "Diagon Alley is an all wizarding community. It's kind of like one of your shopping malls. It's just a place where witches and wizards cross paths to get supplies, enjoy each others company, and relax. They have everything there, clothes, spell books, spell components, wands, pets, even wizarding ice cream. Let me tell you from experience that it's the best. "After they took me to buy countless robes, a wand, basic wizarding supplies, and my own owl that I named Eleni, we went to Hogwarts. "The term had already started when they found out I was at the orphanage. They ad come as soon professor Trelawney had gotten her vision. I'm told that by uncle Albus that it's the only real one she had, that was until three years ago and yesterday. Kinda funny to higher her then if you ask me, but I'm getting off track. again. "I received one of mom's old possessions that first Christmas. She had apparently bought an invisibility cloak of her own some time in her third year. Dad and his group of friends called the Marauders would sneek off to do secret errands and have meetings and Mom would follow. "If it hadn't been for the cloak I couldn't have snuck into the back of the classrooms to learn the lessons in secret. "By the time it was actually time for me to officially start Hogwarts I was eleven and at a fifth year level. I saw Harry for the first time in ten years, that year. He hadn't remembered me and of course aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon certainly hadn't told him about you and me. The news came as a bit of a welcome shock for him. He wasn't treated very well there. It was almost exactly like it had been for me at the orphanage. Only it was worse for him in a way because it had been our own family, Mom's sister and her husband that had called him a freak. At least with me it had been by strangers. "I didn't get to see him as much as I'd have liked though because it seems uncle Albus had known about my unauthorized learning sessions and had me skipped ahead to sixth year lessons. Of course the professors all wanted explanations as to why this was to happen and they got them. Some took it better than others. "I'll tell you what happened during my last two years at Hogwarts and all of Harry's later because my tale up to this point is turning into the one thing I least wanted it to be. an epic. "Anyway, I took the tests for all of the classes I had secretly taken and then finished up my last two years. That's when I started searching for you Shea. That's what I've spent the last four years of my life doing, and now I've finally found you. And look at you you're a mess." When she finished her story she looked around and saw each of these emotions playing across the seven faces: disbelief, acceptance, boredom, curiosity, cynicism, stupor, and the only one that mattered, a kind of uncertain love. 


	4. Chapter Four: Moving In

Chapter Four: Moving In  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Michaela as of yet and the plot. The rest belongs to J. K. Rowling and S. E. Hinton. Oh and The Subtle Knife belongs to Phillip Pullman  
  
Authors Note: I'm kind of in a rut. I know what I want to do but it might take a week or two to figure out how to string it together. I apologize for the inconvenience.  
  
Pony broke the silence with the question that was on everyone's mind, "So you're a Witch?"  
  
"Last time I checked." Michaela was smiling inside because she sensed real acceptance for her story in everyone, except maybe dally. But hey he hadn't suggested they burn her at the stake so she figured that was a step in the right direction. She figured she'd have to, for lack of a better way to put it, prove it to them.  
  
"If you're a Witch then can you heal Johnnycake? Oh and why do you call him Shea? asked Darry.  
  
"For your first question I was going to see to that after my story. No, I can't but Madam Pomfrey back at the school can. As to your second question I call him Shea because that's was Mom and Dad named him."  
  
"How will Johnny get to Hogwarts?" asked Soda.  
  
"That's simple enough." said Michaela and with those words she took a knife out of a sheath attached to the underside of her forearm.  
  
The knife blade was black with ethereal swirls on and beneath its surface. The handle was of a plain nameless material.  
  
As soon as she drew it five other knives came out. The only one who didn't unsheathe his knife besides Johnny was Pony who seemed to really trust her, "Well at least I've gained one friend" she thought. Michaela quirked an eyebrow at the blades and then glanced at the faces of the guys holding them. "You five actually believe that after all this time searching for him, I'd harm him?"  
  
She moved to the other side of the room and placed the blade against nothing but air. She was concentrating hard on the different particles and soon a portal opened to the other side of the world.  
  
The appearance of a hole in space visibly startled all that were present in the room. What startled them more however was when a middle aged woman poked her head through the portal and said "You found him Michaela?"  
  
"Yes Madam and we were going to need some of that healing elixir professor Snape brewed last week, and some of the nerve and bone mender that is always so helpful with Neville."  
  
"Oh, I see. I'm aware of why you need the healing elixir" she said after looking Johnny over, "but why the other?"  
  
"Because the nurse outside said he was paralyzed and I don't doubt it. He hasn't moved his legs the entire time I've been here."  
  
"Oh my. Oh my oh my oh my oh my." Madam Pomfrey went bustling around the room on the other side of the hospital wing and started murmuring things to herself.  
  
She came all the way through the portal with a blue mystical swirly flask and a vessel in the shape of a crouched human body with the arms wrapped around the legs and the bones exposed.  
  
Michaela took them and handed the blue flask to Darry who was the closest to Johnny. "Drink it" she said to Johnny. Darry held the cup for him.  
  
Immediately there was a change. All of the burnt flesh covering Johnny slowly started to change. It was fascinating, in a morbid sort of way, to watch the ugly red welt on his arms to kinda fade into soft delicate pinkish-white skin.  
  
There was a collective gasp from the group and Johnny's eyes bugged. But he was smiling so Michaela took it as his reaction to the change and the tingling sensation that the elixir gave off when it was working.  
  
"Now the other" she said before adding "but this one won't be instantaneous. It's an over night deal. I've heard it's a little painful". She failed to mention that when Harry lost all of the bones in his arm in his second year he was moaning from the pain of re-growing them for most of the night.  
  
"Well that's comforting" Two-Bit stated uncharacteristically serious but with an unmistakable sarcastic tone. "Way to not frighten him".  
  
"Hey I'm just telling it as it is. I mean there's no profit in lying"  
  
"I have to stay here another night?" Johnny asked almost pleading. Actually he was pleading and Michaela was having one hall of a hard time resisting those eyes. In the end it didn't matter. Resistance was futile. "Damn it" she thought. She lost.  
  
Michaela sighed, " No" She seemed to think on something for a moment and then directed a question at Darry, Soda, and Steve. "Can you guys help me get him disconnected from all of these machines?"  
  
"Sure" said Steve "but why?" asked Soda. It was the first time either had spoken to her the whole time.  
  
"Well he doesn't need them anymore. I mean he can breathe alone and his heartbeat is stable. I don't think he really needs the IV now either. Plus I want to wheel him through the portal into the hospital wing of Hogwarts and we can't do it with him strung up like that. But we have to hurry because I don't want the muggle nurse to come back and find we're abducting one of the patients. I mean visiting hours are almost over."  
  
"Alright but can we come too?" asked Pony.  
  
"Of course I wouldn't dream of separating you guys. I mean I like you already. You were willing to beat me up because you were worried I was a threat to .Johnny." She said the name uncertainly because to her he would always be Shea. She didn't want to push on the past thing right now though. It would take time.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&*************************&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Ten minutes later, after lot of stress and a couple curse from Dally's general direction they had Johnny unhooked from all of the machines and the hospital bed through the portal. As soon as they unhooked the machines a silent alarm must have gone off because security was pounding on the door. All this accomplished however was the guys barricading the door and fouler language (if that was possible) from Dally.  
  
As soon as they were all through Michaela closed the portal. When she turned to the guys she saw the same ecstatic look on their faces for different reasons. Johnny: he'd gained a real loving family and he wasn't in the hospital anymore. Pony: Johnny was happy. Darry: Michaela was kinda beautiful and it looked like he might be seeing a lot of her. Dally: They had just lifted a hospital bed with one of the patients to boot. Soda: he liked the happy goofy glazed look on Darry's face. Steve: he could stop worrying and he was in a place of real magic. He would never tall anyone but he had always been interested in that stuff. Plus he'd just gone through a portal and he thought that was wicked cool. Two-Bit because he felt he could call Michaela 'Mickey' without getting annoyed and like everyone else, because Johnny was alright.  
  
She didn't know it at the time but Michaela had just found seven avid followers and a family. From that point whenever she needed anything or was feeling low she now had: seven people who loved her in their own ways, comic relief for when she was depressed, a bad-ass violence junky willing to kick the shit out of anyone who bugged her, ever, and comfort and support from all.  
  
There wasn't a lot of time for her to contemplate anything of the future however, because at that moment the door to the hospital wing burst open revealing a rather large and unlikely welcoming party. 


	5. The Welcoming Committee

Chapter 5: The Welcoming Committee  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one but Michaela and the slightly confusing story line.  
  
Authors note: Sorry for the long wait but I was kind of stuck and didn't know how to go on. I was given an idea like two weekends ago by my friend Leah and her mom but I really didn't want to give everyone at Hogwarts a virus that causes them to get purple warts that excrete pink neon puss. so whatever. Also, I really apologize for my run on sentences but as everyone who knows me is aware of and soon you will be too, I'm the queen of run- ons. ;)  
  
  
  
I'm dead, was the first thought Michaela had when she saw professor Snape at the front of a small group of people. It was followed almost immediately by, I'm saved! when she saw who was behind him though. The group consisted of Snape, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Cornelious fudge, Oliver wood (that's for you Leah (), Harry, Ron, Hermione, professor Mcgonagall, and finally Albus Dumbledore. Right after they burst through the doors and saw Michaela and the gang they all froze. Professor Snape was the first to recover (well maybe not the first, Dumbledore was the first, but the first to speak) followed by Lucius. "You brought muggles to the school. Michaela even Longbottom knows better than that. Do you have no common sense?" "Their memories must be erased immediately and they have to be taken back to where she found them."  
  
This was followed by a very loud headache causing debate on whether or not to "cleanse" them. It was resolved by Dumbledore. He brought up the notion that Michaela should be able to explain why she brought muggles to the school. He said this with a happy twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his face. There was much grumbling from Snape, Lucius, Draco, and even fudge but they finally gave in with a harsh look from Dumbledore. Not before Draco sourly stated, "And she can bring seven muggles into the school without Dumbledore so much as blinking an eye", however. He obviously hasn't taken a close look at Johnny, Michaela thought wryly. Out loud she said, "Not seven muggles, but six. If you ever actually use your head Malfoy, you can see that. The boy in the bed is mine and Harry's brother Shea." This announcement stunned everyone but those that already knew who consisted of the seven boys, Madam Pomfrey, professor Mcgonagall, and Dumbledore. Way to shut him up Michaela, she thought while considering if it would be impolite to mentally do a victory dance. Then she realized that she didn't care and started to play Bang Your Head by Quiet Riot and dance crazily to the beat (at least I didn't have her llama dance Lisa). But her happy dance was interrupted when she saw the look on Harry's face. He looked stunned and his eyes had a misty quality to them that suggested to her that he was doing the same thing she had earlier. He also had the uncanny ability to clearly remember things he should have been too young to remember and now he was revisiting that night. Suddenly Oliver spoke startling Harry out of his trance like state and voicing a question that Michaela knew had to come sooner or later. "How did you find out where Shea was or did you just stumble upon him?" Everyone shifted their gazes to Michaela to see what her response would be. "I was talking to professor Trelawney when she went into a trance and started talking about the past and how my search would be over if I went to the hospital in Tulsa, Oklahoma. She said that his name was Johnny Cade now and that I was needed. She didn't tell me why, just that I was needed. Then she came back to herself and denied ever having said such things when I asked her what she meant." Realizing that they weren't going to win or that they had more important matters to attend to the Malfoy's left. It was decided that the "Tulsa gang" could stay at Hogwarts for the time being because they refused to be separated from Johnny and so the meeting dispersed. After everyone else left a still stunned Harry and a relieved Michaela said good night to Johnny after telling him that all he had to do was ring the bell at his bedside and Madam Pomfrey would be there, and that she would get then if he needed her to. For now however the matter was settled until the marrow. 


End file.
